In the field of medical diagnosis, an X-ray detector may be used for detecting an X-ray passing through an object being detected and for finally outputting a digital signal indicative of attenuation degree of the X-ray for image reconstruction. Currently, in order to improve the image quality, special grid means usually needs to be equipped. When using, the x-ray detector firstly needs to be installed into grids so that X-ray detection may be performed, which results in a relatively complicated operation. Moreover, the grid means cannot be bent, so that the X-ray detector needs to be bent to perform the X-ray detection, causing a conflict, which limits an application range of the X-ray detector.